Another Type Of Innocence
by Drifter- Erin
Summary: Kerana Hatake Kakashi's Niece (I forgot how ya spell it) comes to The Hidden Leaf Village is assigned to Cell 7 and Stays at Sasuke's house May this turn out bloody or fluffy SasuKera Maybe NaurSaku
1. Default Chapter

Another Type Innocence

By Drunken Fox and Insane Studios

Erin: Ughhhhhh Ean (My Brother) got interested in Naruto and here I am listening to a Sasuke theme and typing a story

Ean: NINJA

Erin: Don't litsin to him

Ean: Oh Ninja are sooooooooooo better than you

Erin: Sure, I own Nothing at all except Kera Rock and Sori

My Name is Kera Hatake  
The day was like any other day Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were training with Kakashi. Until..."Hey! Uncle Kakashi" A girls voice yelled. "Uncle?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Kakashi stood up and looked around. "Where are you Kera?" He asked. A girl came out. She had long brown hair with yellow highlights tied in a low ponytail. She had amber eyes and was wearing what looked like a black version of Sasuke's shirt and kaki cargo jeans. She had a head protector on with the different symbol than theirs. She had a bamboo stick on her shoulder. "Hey what's up Uncle Kakashi?" The girl asked, as she got closer.  
"Hey Sakura someone's cuter than you" Naruto started "Even Sasuke's lookin" He finished. Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke and Oh My Lord He is staring even blushing a little bit. "Hey who are these people Kakashi?" Kera asked looking at everyone. "These are my students Kera" Kakashi said. "Uzumaki Naruto" "Sakura Haruno" "Sasuke Uchiha". Kera laughed. "Kera Hatake" She said shaking everyone's hand. "Ok Everyone this is my niece Kera She came to finish her training here she has been in many assassination missions before but she wanted to finish her training" Kakashi said patting Kera on the head. "So any body want to spar with me," Kera said joyfully.  
Sasuke stepped forward. "Sure lets see what you can do," He said regaining his cool. "OK This is gonna be fun" Kera said with a hardy laugh. She took a stance resembling a wolf. "Are you ready?" She asked in a low voice. Sasuke nodded. Kera started running like a wolf from side to side. Sasuke tried hitting her with kunai but failed. She was suddenly behind Sasuke. "Looks like you got a wolf bite Sasuke-kun" She whispered in his ear. She raised her hand and her middle and index fingers were positioned like fangs under her thumb. She stroke her fingers down on a vein pinching it causing her to render Sasuke unconscious.  
"Kakashi where does he live?" Kera asked slowly picking up the much larger boy. Kakashi scribbled down something on a piece of paper. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked. Kera took the paper. "There is suppose to be some sort of ceremony later tonight...bring everyone in cell 7 I am just about positive something will happen" Kera muttered. She started to walk off. "Hmmm? Could the surviving ninja of the Hidden Flame be sent here?" Kakashi mumbled to himself. Sakura glared evilly at Kera as she walked off with Sasuke. "Huh? Hidden Flame?" Naruto asked stupidly.  
"Well Naruto the ninja of the Hidden Flame village were born with the so called "Burning Calling" allot of which were the last of clans and those who didn't fit in anywhere else but they didn't just have to have the "Burning Calling" but they must have they courage, knowledge, loyalty and strength of the fire Hokages there are the strongest of all ninja for they have everything, The lower ninja there are like small toy soldiers disposable unwanted just barely a Flame Ninja Others that are higher get higher privileges and sorts. Hidden Flames are mostly just some people hire to do harder things but among the higher classes they are strong in the mind body an soul" Kakashi explained  
Kera reached Sasuke's home. "Come on wake up" She muttered to him. Well almost everything failed she had on trick up her sleeve. "Well here goes nothing" She whispered and kissed Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke jumped up and gave her an odd look. "W-what was that for" He sputtered. "I had to wake you up" She said checking the time. "Well I'd better get going I have to meet up with Hokage-sama" Kera said leaning the bamboo stick on her shoulder. "Well I might see you later Sasuke" Kera said running off. 'Crazy Girl' he thought. He was about to do something until he ran into Kakashi. "Come on we have to go" The elder man said walking off followed by in order Naruto Sakura and Sasuke.  
They reached Hokage monument were all the leaf cells Sensei and students were there. Many whispers and mutters floated in the air. All fell silent when the Hokage came out. "First off I want to have a moment of silence for all the ninja that fell in the Battle of the Darkness Flame..." Everyone looked down except for a few who raised their hands to pray and a few stupid kids who had no clue what is going on. When the silence was done Hokage continued to talk. "As brothers and sisters of the Hidden Flame we have brought the few survivors"  
"Athren Moi Savage Cell 6, Kerana Ether Hatake Cell 7, Rock Uzumaki Cell 8, Sori Karen Flemage cell 9" Hokage said out loud sudden gasps where heard from the people going to cells 7 and 8. Athren a boy with dark blue hair had come up and taken a leaf head protector. Kerana or Kera had come up and looked at the head protector in disgust She took out a kunai and carved the symbol of the Hidden Flame on the protector. Rock looked exactly like Naruto but he wore a green muscle shirt and black jeans. Oh and he didn't wear anything to hold up his hair like Naruto but he wore the head protector. Sori was a shy looking girl that looked allot like Kera. She did the same thing that Kera did but didn't look at it in disgust but in hints of fear. After the Ceremony  
"Kerana Ether?" Sakur asked with an evil glare. "Ask Kakashi I don't know but if you call me Kerana or Ether I swear they will never find the remains" Kera said looking at the head protector. Sasuke also looked at it. There was the symbol of the leaf and a symbol that was a flame that instead of ending and connecting it did a swirl. "That flame one is it the one of your village?" Sasuke asked. Kera nodded. "I grew up dreaming of having a head protector that I could show to my parents and Great Ninja Uncle and tell them I earned it with my skill and knowledge, my parent thought I was stupid...I earned it my killing an army of demons with my skills and knowledge practically dieing I earned it...heh I earned a rank some ninja try their whole lives to get Flair Knight...like that even counts anymore though" Kera smiled but a tear ran down her cheek.  
Kera stood at Kakashi's door. "Where am I staying and DO NOT say here cuz I know how much of a perv you are" Kera Said giving him a death look. His eye widened. "Uh Sakura's" "I think she's gonna try and kill me in my sleep" "Naruto?" "Have you smelled that boy I think I would pass out first time I smell his home" "Sasuke?" "...Uh...ok" "Go on now Kerana go and tell him the news" "I TOLD YOU CALL ME KERANA AND I SWEAR I WILL (insert extremely violent description)" Kera left with an extremely sickened Kakashi.  
Sasuke was sitting in chair when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to an extreme shock to find Kera standing they're smirking. "W- What are you doing here" Sasuke said looking at the gym sack at Kera's side. "Well you're the only sane person that Kakashi will trust me to stay at" Kera said dully. "H-huh" Sasuke said with a small pink tone on his face. "Rather be with Naruto ya know" Kera lied to see if that'd get his attention. "What! Why!" Bingo. "Well Sasuke he is kinda sexy" What Kera said was the truth but she liked Sasuke much better. "He is?" Sasuke said trying his best not to sound hurt. "Well yeah maybe I should have stayed with Rock I know him better" Kera said flatly trying her best not to say that she was lying. "Rock he is Narrator's brother?" "Yep he and Naruto has the Burning Calling gee I wish Naruto came to the Hidden Flame Village" "Oh...Your going to stay on the couch" Sasuke said pointing to a dark blue stiff looking couch. Kera pouted he probally doesn't have a spare bed for her to stay in. Kera stood up and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Thanks" She said warmly.  
Sasuke stood there blushing for a second then snapped back into reality. "Come I'll show you around"He said rather coldly as he started walking. Kera frowned but followed 'I need to stop testing my philosophy on cute boys' She thought. "Here is the kitchen and over there is the restroom and beyond that hall is my room got that clear?" Sasuke said pointing out places (LOL Tour Guide Sasuke Laughs until someone in the studio calls for the amulence ) "Yeah I got it" Kera mumbled. She walked over to the couch and ploped down. "Damn this is stiff" Kera muttered after ploping down.

End Of Chapter

Erin: Like It? Hate it?

Ean: YOU SUCK

Erin: Knocks out Ean

Ean: x.x

Sasuke: What The Hell? Erin: Waves Sword around Wildly REVIEW

Chapter Preview  
"Hell I didn't need you I didn't need my parents I didn't need Haroh So Shut Up and leave me to my training damn it" Kera said roughly to Kakashi. Kakashi taken back by her tone stepped away slowly. "LEAVE ME DAMN IT" Kera shouted angrily. Sasuke stood in the background not knowing what is going on. "I HAVE NO FAMILY" Kera growled. She took her bamboo stick and jumped out the window. With Sasuke following closely behind.

End Preview

Word Help!

Hidden Flame lands full of elite warriors Consisting of 3 Classes Flame Ninja, Match, Flair Knight

Hidden Flame Village The Village Kera grew up in

Flame Ninja The Lowest class you can get in the Hidden Flame

Flair Knight The Highest Class Only Second to Hokage

Battle Of The Darkness Flame A Bloody Deadly Battle that killed over 3/4 of the Hidden Flames Nearly Killing Kera Rock and Sori


	2. Dear Respectful Readers

Dear Respectful Readers,

My Computer has recently crashed sending all files I have been working on to oblivion For those you wish to sign up for my Fanfiction Mailing list please do so by e-mailing either or there I will be quick to update amongst other things. So Far the Only Fanfiction Mailing list I will be working on is my You/Sasuke Saga (Naruto) soon I will be on my way to You/Jimmy Saga (Case Closed/Detective Conan) which you will have to sign up for yourself if your lucky I might add various Inuyasha pairings (You/ Miroku, You/Shippo, You/Sesshomaru ect.) But those options are available when I can get at least one ready for you. I am a slow worker so if I don't update you in awhile that means one of two things I started a new one or I am being a lazy good for nothing. To Confirm that yes you want this feature please e-mail me from one of the e-mail's above and say (I would Like To Be A Part Of Your Mailing List) Naturally I will e-mail you back and say (. Yay!! I'll have a story made for you A.S.A.P) I thank you for taking your time in reading this and hope you have a good day

(Saga's Erin Will/Think She will create)

You/Sasuke (Naruto)

You/Jimmy (Case Closed/Detective Conan)

You/Sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

You/Miroku (Inuyasha)

You/Shippo (Inuyasha)

You/Koga (Inuyasha)

(Maybe Just Maybe)

You/Goemon (Lupin The 3rd)

Features Such as Immediate reviews and Switch to Japanese Name Terms (Such as Jimmy to Shinichi) also if the story seems to dark/Fluffy ect. For your taste you can ask for it to be canceled on your e-mail list (Say you didn't like Thoughts, Dreams and Desires You can ask to have that one removed and I'll not send it to you)

Thank You For Your Cooperation,

Erin "Battousai" F.


End file.
